


孤兽

by Jelily



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 弓枪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelily/pseuds/Jelily
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 6





	孤兽

康诺尔即将出征，去迎战康诺特来的军队。这支队伍由女王梅芙亲自带领，隆重到让人觉得过分。  
康诺尔知道，自己的城堡并不需要梅芙如此兴师动众，她为的，自然是那个正在城堡中养伤的男人。  
"库丘林是不可能交给她的。"康诺尔在出征前，三番四次地对自己的妻子这么说道，"那个男人是决定这场战争胜负的关键。你瞧，他现在被困于梦魇之中，梅芙也还要大张旗鼓地来抢他，就是最好的证据。"  
"既然你这么担心梅芙会把库丘林抢走，那是不是应该把那个旅者带上？"  
他的妻子南娅姆是个美丽的女人，康诺尔总觉得可能是因为过于美丽，因此神灵便从她身上剥夺了一些智慧，让她显得那么天真。  
"他是我们的客人，不该把他推到战场上去。"  
"可是如果我们去求他，他一定愿意帮助我们。"  
"你是觉得，我击退不了梅芙的军队吗？"  
南娅姆感觉到了丈夫身上传达出的恼怒，可她并没有理会，依旧说："我觉得你应该寻求Emiya先生的帮助，他的箭术非常高超，可以让梅芙和她的军队早些离开。"  
康纳尔将自己的妻子搂进了怀里，轻轻地抚摸着她的秀发。  
"我亲爱的妻子，我知道你在担心我的安危。可是Emiya先生，应该留在这里。我会带着最优秀的战士离开城堡，你们需要人保护。"  
南娅姆在他的怀中抬起头来，脸颊上染上了两朵绯红，她说："那我能为你做些什么吗？"  
"你替我照顾好库丘林就行。"

库丘林看见了阿尔斯特的城镇被火光所包围，康诺特来的士兵们，拿着刀枪杀进了城镇里。到处都是人的哭喊声，谩骂声。他想，他应该去看看妻子埃梅尔是否还平安，可他却被堵在了城门外的树林里。  
女王梅芙的士兵，意外地训练有素。库丘林用他手中赤红色的抢，不断刺杀着包围他的士兵们。他们像是不怕死地，源源不断地向他袭来。鲜血溅到了他的脸上，他的眼睛里，一切都变得模糊不清。  
"库丘林！库丘林！"  
似乎有人在呼唤着他的名字，可他没有空去理会。他沉浸在杀戮里，就像是一头发了疯的野兽。小兵应该已经被他杀得差不多了，与他缠斗了半日之久的人，也看不清是个什么相貌，只是他的枪总会被那人的双刀挡下。  
他太累了，累到一个康诺特的士兵都可以将他压制住的地步。在他倒下去的时候，他觉得自己死定了。  
你瞧，那些围在四周的士兵，见他支撑不住之后露出了多么喜悦的神情。  
"快，快把他抬去城堡里！"  
他们在说些什么，库丘林怎么也听不明白，就这样昏死了过去。

当库丘林转醒过来的时候，他正躺在柔软的床塌上。四周的环境似乎很眼熟，可他一时也想不起来。  
他从床上坐了起来，低头看见了身上绑着的绷带。这时候，一个侍者正推门进来，他看见库丘林坐在那里惊呼了一声。没等库丘林开口，他就转身跑走了。  
除了尚未清醒的头脑，库丘林此刻感受最明显的，是腹中饥饿。他一定是昏睡了好几天，没怎么进食，才会饿成这样。他不由地，又想起了阿尔斯特。在他昏睡的日子里，他的阿尔斯特恐怕已经物是人非。  
房门口又传来了一些动静，看来是侍者叫了人来。门又被推开了，这次来的人，他倒是认识。  
那是一个美丽的女人，丰满的身材与着装，都述说着，这是一个有夫之妇。她见到库丘林坐在那里，便跑向了床边，亲切地抓起了他的双手。  
"神灵保佑，你可算醒了！康诺尔带你回来的时候，你满身都是血，可把我们吓坏了。"  
这个女人名叫南娅姆，她口中提到的康诺尔，便是她的丈夫，也是库丘林的友人。他回握住了友人妻子的手，这双手洁白细嫩，又温暖。  
"不必再担心了，我醒了。告诉我，是康诺尔救了我是吗？"  
南娅姆点了点头，漂亮的脸蛋上满是不安，眼眶里的泪水正打着转，将她碧绿色的眼睛，衬得像宝石一般。  
"是的，是他救了你。可是他带你回来之后，你却一直昏迷不醒，已经三天了，你终于醒了。"  
库丘林伸手抚上了她的脸颊，为她拭去了从眼眶中滑落下来的泪珠。  
"那他人呢？为什么只有你在这儿？阿尔斯特怎么样了？"  
库丘林的疑问有一大堆，南娅姆看着他，表露出了一丝为难。库丘林又安慰道："哦，你可以慢慢告诉我，就在我吃上你为我准备的早餐时。"  
南娅姆愣了一下，不一会儿就明白了库丘林的意思，就赶紧带着侍者去为他准备食物了。一群人离开了他的房间，他朝着房门口看去，看见那里还站着一个小麦肤色的男人。  
那个男人看起来并不像北爱尔兰人，更像是远东来的人。他年纪尚轻，却有着一头白发，紧皱的眉头更是体现出了他不符合年龄的老成。  
看起来有些眼熟。  
"他们该给你准备一些粥。"  
声音似乎也在哪儿听过。  
"可我想吃些能填饱肚子的东西。"  
那个男人冲着他笑了笑，说："看来你并不介意把吃下去的东西都吐出来。但是战争期间，浪费粮食的行为是最可耻的。"男人说完，就离开了，可能是去追南娅姆他们了。  
连惹人厌的样子，都似曾相识，库丘林想道。

南娅姆最终还是为他准备了一些粥，库丘林虽然有些不满，但也不会在好友的妻子面前表露出来。再加上，刚才那个男人似乎没有再跟来，这使他的心情好了不少。  
库丘林在南娅姆的话中，提取出了一些想要的信息。他最关心的，莫过于阿尔斯特的安危，然而从南娅姆的描述来看，阿尔斯特此时还是平安无事的，梅芙还没有攻打到那里。那他所经历过的，所战斗过的，恐怕都是假象。他想起了卡拉丁，那个深海巨人族的巫师。他和他的儿子们都死了，可似乎还留下了几个女儿。卡拉丁的女儿们一定像自己的父亲一样，精通法术，她们迷惑了他，使他看到了阿尔斯特灭亡的幻象。  
而正因为这些幻象，库丘林发了疯。那天，出现在他面前的人，无论敌友，都会被他攻击，包括他的好友康诺尔。  
那时候，康诺尔得知了库丘林遭遇伏击的消息。他带着人赶去支援，却只发现了康诺特士兵的尸体，和发了疯的库丘林。康诺尔和他的手下，并没有能力应付这位"库兰的猛犬"。  
库丘林似乎能将这些事都一一对应起来，并且他也意识到了，那个最后和他一直战斗的男人，也确实存在。  
"那是Emiya先生。"南娅姆说，"他是远东来的旅行者，那天要不是他的出现，康诺尔根本没办法把你带回来。"  
"是那个满头白发，少年老城的家伙吗？"  
南娅姆冲他点了点头："就是他，他刚刚也有来看你，你见过他了。"  
库丘林向南娅姆展露出了笑颜，似乎很少有女人能拒绝这样的他。  
"是的，聪明的夫人。你美丽，聪慧，康诺尔那家伙可真让人羡慕。对了，我醒了到现在，还没见过他，他去哪儿了？"  
"康诺尔昨天出征了，梅芙带了士兵来攻打我们。"  
在说到自己丈夫的时候，南娅姆流露出了明显的不安，连为库丘林盛粥的手，也微微颤抖着。  
库丘林接过了碗，又顺势抓住了南娅姆的手。  
"他不会有事的，等我好些就去帮他。"  
南娅姆紧张地抽出了手，她白皙的脸蛋上染上了红色，如同一个纯情的少女一般。  
"你还很虚弱，应该好好修养。"  
库丘林开始喝他的第三碗粥，老实说他已经差不多吃饱了。那个讨人厌的男人没有说错，他根本吃不下太多的东西。  
"我的身体可比一般人强壮多了。身上的伤我自己检查过了，根本没什么大碍。我现在也吃饱了，很快就能恢复。"库丘林边说，边放下了喝剩下的那半碗粥，"只不过，精神上，恐怕没那么快能恢复。"  
"精神上？你怎么了吗？"南娅姆着急地问他。  
"其实，阿尔斯特灭亡的幻觉对我的影响很大。就算现在我是在和你说话，但脑子里时不时还会出现一些可怕的画面。比方说，我正看见有个康诺特的士兵，拿着枪站在你的身后。"库丘林说着，伸出手指着南娅姆的背后。  
南娅姆被吓了一跳，没敢回头去看，一下子起身，扑进了库丘林的怀里。库丘林轻轻抚摸着她的后背，像是在安慰。怀里的女人抬起头来看着他，那宝石般的眼睛里只有他的影子。  
库丘林低下头去吻住了她，又顺势将她压倒在了床上。他的手掌揉捏着女人丰满的胸部，惹出了唇齿间动人的呻吟。  
他的好友为了他正在和敌人战斗，而他却在这里与好友的妻子偷情。这种触碰到禁忌的奇妙的刺激感，加大了二人对欲望的渴求。可有人却像知道这种禁忌正在发生似的，偏偏挑这种时候来打断他们。  
"夫人，您在里面吗？"伴随着敲门声，门外响起了男人的声音。  
"是Emiya先生！"不用南娅姆说，库丘林也听出来了。  
"夫人，您说好的，今天守城士兵的午餐，由您亲自去送。"  
时间已近正午，南娅姆甚至忘了自己还有过这样的承诺。她赶紧从床上爬了起来，整理起了仪容。  
"哦天呐，我差点忘了，马上就来！"  
库丘林听她这么对门口喊道，心中更为不满。他一把拽住了南娅姆的胳膊，又把她带到了床上。  
"夫人真是大忙人，不知道晚上你有没有空呢？"  
库丘林贴着她的耳朵，轻声问着，引来了女人的惊呼。南娅姆又从床上爬了起来，拉了拉裙角，瞪了库丘林一眼，转身就朝门口走去。  
就在快走到门口的时候，她又转回头来，说了一句："晚上我会待在房间里。"说完便拉开门，走了出去。  
门口的男人这次没同他说话，只是对他冷哼了一声，也走了。库丘林没和他计较，他晚上还有约会，此刻心情正好。  
为了能让自己晚上更有精力，他决定先睡一觉。然而正如他自己所说的那样，幻觉还没有完全消失。他一闭上眼睛，就能看见阿尔斯特的人民在地狱中呼唤他。他拿起了自己心爱的枪，投入到了无穷无尽的杀戮之中。  
康诺特的士兵一个个在他枪下死去，一个个被刺穿了心脏，一枪致命。无论是枪刺进肉里的感觉，还是血溅到皮肤上的触觉，一切都那么得真实，令人不禁怀疑，究竟在炼狱中战斗是真的，还是与女人相约偷情才是真的。  
也不知道从哪里突然窜出来一个白发的男人，那人手持黑白两把短刀向他砍来。库丘林奋力迎战，甚至从中获得了一种奇妙的快感。  
那是一种势均力敌的感觉，不，论近身战还是库丘林更胜一筹，他同时还可以使用符文魔术来攻击对方。但对方却会使用一种他未曾见过的魔术，那应该是一种魔术。对方手里的刀，已经有好几次在激烈的迎击中被震得粉碎。可是转眼间，他又从手里变出两把新刀来。  
"你到底是什么人？"  
对方没有回答他，只是继续进行着机械般的攻击动作。  
他的枪又一次被挡了下来，他难以忍受，冲着对方大喊道："你究竟是谁！"  
库丘林从睡梦中惊醒，他此刻依旧身处于康诺尔城堡的客房里。他的房门被打开了，一个侍者正站在那里，手上还端着食盘。  
侍者似乎是被他吓坏了，脸色苍白，手脚都打着颤，结结巴巴地说："我，我是来给你送晚餐的。"就算怕成这样，他也努力扶稳了手里的食盘，不让食物从里头掉出来。  
库丘林伸手抹掉了额头上的汗，调整了呼吸，对侍者说："那你放下就可以走了。"  
侍者答应着，将食物放到了床边，头也不回地就跑了。库丘林看着食物发了好一会儿呆，最后还是让它们都进了自己的肚子里。  
饭后，有医生过来查看他的伤势，并给他换药。库丘林感觉得到，自己其实伤得不算太重，在床上躺了几天，甚至都已经结痂了。  
等医生离开之后，库丘林觉得不会再有人来了，才摸出门去。南娅姆的房间，也同样是康诺尔的房间。库丘林记得那间卧室位于城堡的深处，很少会有人刻意经过那里。房间里的双人床，大到可以让两个成年人，赤身裸体地在上面翻滚一整夜。  
库丘林来到了康诺尔的卧室前，他敲了敲门，问了一声："夫人，你在吗？"  
里面并没有人答应他。库丘林有些疑惑，又再一次敲响了房门："夫人……"  
还没等他问完，房门突然打开了，从门里头伸出一只手来，一把将库丘林拽进了屋里。拽他的人力气很大，怎么想都不会是一个柔弱的女人。库丘林的第一反应，以为是康诺尔回来了，可等他进了屋，才看清拽他的人，是那个令人讨厌的东方男人。  
"你怎么在这儿？南娅姆呢？"  
Emiya关上了房门，转过身来看着他："我教了她一些东方料理的做法，恐怕一时半会儿不会从厨房出来了。"  
库丘林终于有机会仔细打量这个男人了。东方人的五官，总让他们显得稚嫩。虽然这个男人有着一头白发，却丝毫掩盖不了那一股子稚气。  
"那你又为什么会在这里？"  
"我来奉劝你一句，管好自己的下半身，别像只发情的狗似的。"  
库丘林突然间瞪大了眼睛，眼中迸射出了杀意。他一把抓住了Emiya的衣领，将他按到了身后的门板上。  
"那你又如何呢？一个丈夫不在身边的，寂寞又美丽的女人。你教她做菜，陪她去犒劳守城士兵，现在又躲在她的卧室里。"  
Emiya想要反抗，可库丘林却紧贴着他，用力量压制住了他。两个人的身体几乎贴在了一起，让他更直观地感觉到了，这具包裹在黑色紧身衣下的精壮的男性肉体。  
"不瞒你说，我没什么主动向女人献殷勤的经历。做菜也好，犒劳士兵也罢，都是她自己想做的。"  
两个人离得太近了，说话的气息都喷在彼此脸上，带着灼热。  
"至于我为什么会在这里，当然是在等你。"  
库丘林冷笑了一声，然后突然就将脸凑了过去，一口咬住了Emiy的嘴唇。血腥味在口腔中散开，引诱出了野兽难以压抑的欲望。  
"你！"  
Emiya似乎想说什么，可一张嘴，便被对方抓住了机会。库丘林的舌头窜进了他的嘴里，刮着他的上颚。Emiya想用舌头把他顶出去，却造成了回应他的效果。他抓住了库丘林的胳膊，想把他拽开，可对方却贴得更近了。库丘林甚至还把一条腿抵在了他的两腿之间，将他死死地卡在自己和房门之间。  
Emiya为了表示拒绝，也去咬了他的舌头。可是库丘林并不在意，流血反而让他更加兴奋。比起亲吻，这更像是野兽的撕咬。Emiya注意到这点之后，也不再拒绝他。两个人就这样，把彼此咬得满嘴是血。  
这场撕咬，直到库丘林觉得腻了才结束。他放开了Emiya，用袖子擦去了嘴角留下来的血。  
"我等你可不是为了干这种事。"  
Emiya的嘴唇破了，舌头也肿了，嘴里也不知道哪儿破的皮，还在冒血。嘴一张就觉得疼，可他还是忍不住想说话。  
"那你想对我做什么呢？"  
Emiya明显愣了一下，他说："如果我说，我是来杀你的，你信吗？"  
库丘林大笑了起来，边笑边说着："你说什么？你要杀我？"  
突然间，他的笑声嘎然而止，他又伸手去抓Emiya的衣领。Emiya有了一次经验，便没这么容易让他得手。可他刚想避开，库丘林却一脚踹在了他的小腿上。Emiya吃痛，一条腿不由地半蹲了下去。库丘林顺势就抓住了他的后领，把他拖拽着扔到了床上。  
库丘林也爬到了床上，他分开双腿，跨坐在了Emiya身上，对他说："你可以考虑把我弄死在床上。"  
话音一落，库丘林就被一把掀翻摁到了床上。他身上有伤，为了舒服一些，只穿了侍者为他准备的宽松的睡衣，激烈的动作使睡衣的带子散开了，松垮垮地搭在他的身上。睡衣之下，除了绷带之外，不着片缕。他抬起了腰，将一双长腿缠到了男人的腰上，拿身下半勃起的东西蹭着对方的小腹。  
Emiya伸手托住了库丘林的屁股，手掌使劲揉捏着。他也勃起了，阴茎隔着裤子在库丘林的屁股上狠狠顶了几下。  
库丘林学着女人的样子，掐着嗓子发出了几声浪叫。Emiya看上去有些不满，皱着眉扒着自己腰上缠着的腿。  
"你要真想做就把腿放下。"  
库丘林并不会那么听话，他又抬起屁股来，用下身顶了他两下，才把腿放下。Emiya低下头一口咬在了库丘林的脖子上，不算太重但也能带来足够的痛感。丘林倒抽了一口冷气，打算抬腿去踹他，却被人按了下来。  
Emiya放开了他的脖子，开始一路向下舔。抓着库丘林腿的手，也慢慢向上摸着。隔着绷带，Emiya咬在了他结实的胸肌上，伸出舌头去舔那似乎挺立起来的乳头。  
"你他妈少做这种无用功了。"  
Emiya对库丘林的发言有所不满，他狠狠地在他大腿内侧捏了一把，又朝着他胸口有伤的地方咬了下去。这一下换来了库丘林的谩骂，毕竟这导致了他原本快好的伤口又渗出了血。  
"我以为温柔的对待无法让你获得的快感，怎么，原来你不是被虐狂吗？"  
"你讲话还能再难听一点吗？老子都快憋死了，能不能别磨磨蹭蹭的？"  
Emiya并没有接他的话，他抓住了库丘林的双腿，将它们分开到两侧。库丘林的阴茎在刚才的折腾之后软了下去，Emiya将它握在手里，轻轻抚摸着柱身。  
库丘林又有些勃起了，Emiya不仅用手在摸，还伸出舌头舔着他的龟头。他支起上身，想去看看这个男人的表情，却发现对方也在看他。他就这么看着他，将他的阴茎一点点含进了嘴里。他吞得很深，几乎都顶到了喉咙口，舌头围着柱身不停舔弄着。  
"很熟练嘛，看来平时没少吃。"  
Emiya听了他的话，把嘴里的东西吐了出来。库丘林的脸上为此明显带上了不满的神色，但他没有理会。而是伸出了中指，放进嘴里舔湿了，然后对着库丘林身后的肉穴捅了进去。  
手指进去之后，库丘林就没再出声了。Emiya又低头含住了他的阴茎，这次没有含得很深，只吃了一半，舌头抵在他的马眼上往里钻。同时，他的中指整个没入了库丘林的身体里，抽出来半节，又重新塞入。前后同时带来的快感，让他爽得发疯，最后尽数射进了Emiya的嘴里。  
Emiya没有把他的东西吐出来，而是含着一嘴的精液，舔向了后方的肉穴。他把中指抽了出来，换上了自己的舌头。  
库丘林好几日没有进食，那处自然比往常要干净。Emiya其实是个洁癖很严重的人，可因此也一点不忌讳，将舌头一点一点塞进了小洞里。嘴里的精液顺着舌头滑了进去，起到了些许的润滑作用。  
库丘林按住了Emiya的头，腰也抬起来，把屁股不停往他脸上凑，两条腿干脆抬起来挂在了他的脖子上。Emiya抓住了他的大腿，好分担掉脖子上的一些重量。  
Emiya没有再去碰库丘林的阴茎，他的舌头将他的后穴舔得松软，也使他的前端又慢慢立了起来。  
库丘林渐渐又有些急了，他的腿开始不老实，他的脚掌不停拍在Emiya的后背上，催促他快进入下一步。  
"别舔了，够了，你裤裆里的玩意是摆设吗？"  
Emiya把舌头抽了出来。他直起身，脱下了自己的裤子。勃起的阴茎挺立着，雄伟又狰狞。库丘林盯着那处看着，看得异常地仔细。  
"怎么样？还满意吗？"  
"满不满意，得操进来才知道。"  
Emiya扶住了自己的茎柱，对着库丘林的肉穴猛插了进去。一反前戏时温柔的态度，插得又狠又深。连撞了好几下，把库丘林撞失了神，好一会儿才反应过来。  
"还满意吗，凯尔特的大英雄？"Emiya不厌其烦地又问了一遍。  
"一通乱撞，这也能让人满意？"  
Emiya把他的腰折了起来，让他的屁股朝上对着自己，使自己的阴茎能进得更深，撞得更狠。在杂乱的撞击中，Emiya的东西却总能三番四次地撞到库丘林的前列腺上。库丘林被他捅得呻吟不止，马眼里头流出的淫液好似射精了一般。  
肉体的冲撞，让库丘林想起了他与Emiya的交战。这个男人用着奇怪的剑术，奇怪的魔术，不停向他袭来。  
"你那两把刀是怎么回事？"话一说出口，他明显感觉到身上的男人停顿了一下，"还有，你，你用的是什么魔术，那个是魔术吧？为什么能，源源不断地，变出刀来？"  
Emiya抽插的速度似乎又加快了，库丘林虽然爽得头皮发麻，可疑问却还是不停地从嘴里冒出："你倒是说点什么？你算是剑士？还是魔术师？"  
"你还可以再猜些别的，比如说弓兵。"  
"真的假的，那明天你得让我看看你的箭术如何。"  
Emiya突然就停下了，他把库丘林的身体托起来一些，将他那件半挂着的睡衣脱了下来，又把睡衣拉平了，铺在床上。  
"你搞什么呢？"  
Emiya抓住了库丘林的腿，把他整个人翻了个面。塞在身体里的阴茎，因此转了个圈，爽得库丘林差点就射了出来。  
"你太吵了，我不想看见你这张脸。"  
库丘林又开始无尽地谩骂，那些骂声，又在Emiya疯狂的撞击中渐渐消散。最后是库丘林先射的精，Emiya后来又抓起了他的阴茎，手指在他的马眼上不停抠弄。等他射了之后，Emiya才把自己的东西抽出来，将一泡浓精都射在了库丘林的屁股上。

Emiya爬起来开窗通风的时候，库丘林还撅着屁股趴在床上。  
"我大概是疯了，才会在别人房间里跟你干这种事。"  
库丘林看他从窗户边走过来，就侧过身，拿腿去勾他。Emiya把他的腿推了回去，不耐烦地说："你赶紧起来，她差不多快回来了。"  
"那你走就是了，老子本来就约了她晚上见面，留下来还能再做一回。"  
Emiya沉默了一会儿，大概是没想到库丘林刚和男人做过，马上又能转换心情去和女人做。  
趁着Emiya没接话的空档，库丘林又说："要我走也行，但你得跟我回房间。"  
"你今天刚醒，身上伤也没好透，再折腾恐怕真的要死在床上。"  
库丘林从床上坐了起来，指着自己胸口又殷红的绷带说："嘿这位小哥，你刚才咬我的时候可不是这么想的吧？"  
"少废话，赶紧穿衣服离开。"  
"穿衣服？"库丘林露出了不可置信的表情，他下了床，把铺在床上的睡衣拿起来在Emiya  
眼前晃了晃，"你瞧瞧这衣服还能穿出去吗？"  
库丘林的睡衣刚才被Emiya铺在他身下，为的就是不把床弄脏，所以此刻衣服上沾满了血迹和污浊。  
"这衣服怎么了？你不想穿就光着屁股出去，我相信不会有人在意的。"  
"你！不行，我肚子饿了，你得弄吃的给我。"  
"饿了自己去厨房找。"  
库丘林被他气得不行，为了以示不满，他最后真的一丝不挂，遛着鸟回了房。路上有遇到侍者的时候，对方也只是尴尬地避开，还真没人说什么。  
回到房中，库丘林一头扎到了床上，倒下就睡了。也不知道睡到什么时候，突然听闻屋外嘈杂。他起身打开窗，就看见院子里火光冲天，寥寥无几的守城兵正在和康诺特的士兵厮杀。  
库丘林回屋拿起了自己的枪，冲出了房门，一出门就遇见了迎面跑来的南娅姆。  
南娅姆哭得满脸泪水，她拉着库丘林说："库丘林，你快想想办法吧，他们杀进来了！他们会杀光所有的男人，然后把女人都带走任他们宰割。求求你救救我们！"  
库丘林答应着，握紧了手里的枪。他冲进了院子里和康诺特人厮杀了起来。他是阿尔斯特的大英雄，是库兰的猛犬，普通的士兵在他手下根本讨不到丝毫便宜。仅凭一人之力，杀进城里的康诺特士兵便被他击溃。  
康诺特人开始撤退，为了不让他们再次袭击城堡，库丘林一路追踪溃逃的康诺特士兵，直至清晨。

库丘林又一次醒来了。  
他已经很难分辨眼前的事物究竟是真实的，还是别人给他看的幻象。可就算头脑再不清醒，眼前被士兵们围在中间的女人，化成灰他也能认出来。  
"女王陛下，我们已经施术，将海兽Curruid一部分的力量与库丘林融合。这将会诞生一个崭新的库丘林，比以往更为凶悍，并且效忠于您。"  
那是女王梅芙。她正在和自己的巫师说着什么，可库丘林虽然能听见，却完全无法理解其中的意思。  
梅芙朝他看了过来，她发现他醒了，显得很高兴。她想要上前来看他，却被士兵拦下了。那个士兵自告奋勇地走过来查看。  
库丘林在士兵走近他时，突然用力扯断了绑着他的绳索。他向那名士兵挥出了拳头，有一股异常的力量流淌着他的身体里，让他变得凶狠无比，直接捶爆了那名士兵的头颅。  
库丘林呆愣地看着自己的双手，那似乎已经不能称之为"手"了，红色的尖刺布满了他的手臂，狰狞可怖。  
康诺特的士兵开始慌乱，他们上前来攻击他，却被他轻松拧断了脖子。女王梅芙就近在眼前，只要再向前一步，伸出手去，就能结束这场战争。  
梅芙看上去很害怕，但是却依旧没有丢失女王应有的威仪。她对库丘林说："是我让巫师复活了你，只要你愿意为我所用，为康诺特攻城掠地，你就可以成为我们的王！"  
梅芙的话或许很诱人，可库丘林一点都理解不了，他还是将这双异形般的手伸向了她的脖子。  
就在这个时候，一支箭从梅芙的身后射来，直插入了库丘林的眉心。库丘林顺着箭射来的方向倒了下去，躺在地上一动不动。  
巫师们将女王扶起，残存的士兵走向库丘林，查看他的伤势。  
"原来是真的。"  
士兵隐约听见了库丘林的话，再去看他的时候，他已经断了气。  
梅芙得到了库丘林的死讯，终于松了口气。可她还是不放心，对士兵下令，砍下库丘林的头颅，和他持剑用的手臂。  
这时候，象征着死神莫瑞甘的乌鸦飞来，停落在了库丘林的肩头，向世人宣告着，英雄库丘林的死亡。


End file.
